Talk:Draconic Scythe (unique)
Is this real? :yes.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:37, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::wooh i have one too. so far can only confirm that its a green in the divine path along with the spear green.-Rawr raven raven 04:24, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hm, scythes and spears in End-Game Factions? :O --Lexxor 05:33, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::At last, a good reason to finish Factions on all my characthers... This scythe looks just cool!--Flameseeker Mage 10:23, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Duplicate Page? Theres 2 of this page :S ............ --Cookie™(Talk | ) 15:50, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :One is green, one is not --Lexxor 15:57, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :: Whats the differance? --Cookie™(Talk | ) 16:27, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::: I thought that would have been pretty obvious. One is green, ie it is unique, it's specs are not changeable. --BeeD 16:32, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Lame Armor penetration. --Macros 16:10, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :/agree--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 18:24, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::sundering on a scythe can be pretty painful.24.47.18.113 21:30, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::yeh, its perfect stats for a few dervish builds, e.g. Zealous Vow Attack Spammer--STRANGERx 10:38, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Color changable? Does anyone know if this item can be dyed? If so, i may have to take my Dervish to Cantha eventually... Cobo4231 05:07, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Never mind, i just realized/remembered that Green Items (mostly) can't be dyed.Cobo4231 05:24, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::It is still a valid question. Certain greens can be dyed, like the straw effigy, which also comes from the Divine Path. Also, the gold version of this CAN be dyed. So... any confirmation one way or the other about the green? :::Green not dyable Jennalee 09:41, 21 August 2008 (UTC) NOT cool Just another scythe modeled for female's. That stupid tilt bugged me so much I sold the damn thing. Why are the male characters always screwed over? :I don't have a dervish, what do you mean? Ezekiel [Talk] 01:25, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Male Dervishes don't hold this scythe correctly. It is held at an angle so the blade is sort of facing alittle backwards. It ends up not looking right when you swing it. There used to be a note on one of the wikis about it, but it was removed. - Tk Hawkins :::Ah, thanks, never knew about that. Ezekiel [Talk] 03:15, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I have the same problem with the scythe's positioning, and i play a female dervish. Sarina 02:48, 13 April 2008 (UTC) How much these go by?--TIMOTHY O'REILLY 22:18, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :The unique "green" version would be 5-10k, since it's super easy to obtain. A gold version would be pretty expensive, in the 100k+e range I'd assume. 00:00, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Tyvm I been tryin 2 get rid of it and needed a Pc range.--TIMOTHY O'REILLY 02:45, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::Clean, max, req. 9 insc I've seen going for around 40k on guru auctions quite regularly. Jennalee 09:41, 21 August 2008 (UTC)